Kisah Dua Gadis
by Nishikawa Azura
Summary: Flashback kisah-kisah persahabatan antara Ran dan Sonoko. RnR please!


a/n :

Saya gak pernah tau dapet inspirasi darimana. Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin fic RanxSonoko, soalnya kayaknya belom ada yang bikin tentang persahabatan Ran-Sonoko di fandom DC/Case Closed bahasa Indonesia. Lagipula fic ini dibikin untuk memberi pesan sama sohib-sohib saya di skul.

Dan FHUALA!!

Jadilah fic ini. So, enjoy it.

* * *

KISAH DUA GADIS

Flashback from Ran and Sonoko's story. Full of memories.

Caution!!

Read it -maybe- will make you envy.

Dedicated for : SQ2-45 "don't ever forget our friendship"

* * *

Bisakah kalian merasakan keindahan hubungan dua gadis itu? Hubungan yang telah terjalin sekian lama –bahkan karena terlalu lama sampai tidak diketahui awalnya- antara dua gadis yang berbeda?

Yang satu adalah putri dari detektif aneh mantan polisi, dengan rambutnya yang hitam panjang sampai ke punggungnya. Gadis yang anggun, dewasa dan penakut. Sedangkan satunya adalah putri seorang jutawan pemilik perusahaan swasta yang terkemuka di Jepang. Sikapnya yang ceria, usil dan penuh ide baru seolah diungkapkan oleh gaya rambut pendeknya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan dan selalu dihiasi bando yang melintang dari satu telinga ke telinga lainnya.

Ran dan Sonoko. Begitulah mereka biasa disapa.

_Our relationship, is different between the other_

_There's no compel, there's no suppress_

_Just honesty all around our relationship_

Dua gadis itu, dengan sifat dan karakternya masing-masing, mampu menjalin suatu hubungan erat yang dilandasi oleh ketulusan hati, bukan duniawi.

Contohnya ketika Sonoko mengajak Ran bermain ski, tapi Ran menolaknya.

x-x-x

"Kenapa kau menolak ajakan Sonoko bermain ski?" tanya Shinichi saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Sebenarnya keuanganku bulan ini sedang sulit," jawab Ran jujur. Ada sebersit penyesalan terselip di nada bicaranya.

"Sonoko kan orang kaya, minta saja dibayari olehnya," Shinichi menyeringai.

Ran menatap Shinichi tajam. Lalu, dengan nada sedikit marah, Ran berkata,

"Tidak boleh. Aku dan Sonoko adalah teman seumur hidup,"

x-x-x

Dua gadis itu, dengan keahliannya masing-masing, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk saling percaya satu sama lain.

Seperti yang terjadi saat dua gadis itu disandera oleh treasure hunter Anne and Mary.

x-x-x

"Ran, kuserahkan punggungku padamu," ujar Sonoko pada Ran yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tenanglah Sonoko, mari kita selesaikan ini," Ran memberi semangat pada sahabatnya.

Mereka saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Mereka akan berusaha mengalahkan para treasure hunter yang telah menyandera mereka. Sonoko memegang sebuah pedang dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak peduli pada luka di lengan kanannya akibat sayatan pisau dari salah satu treasure hunter di atas kapal tadi. Sedangkan Ran sudah bersiap mengeluarkan jurus-jurus karatenya. Walaupun akhirnya, perjuangan mereka berakhir pada todongan pistol dari salah satu treasure hunter itu.

x-x-x

_Our relationship, is different between the other_

_There's no mine, there's no yours_

_But there's ours_

_For you and me_

Dua gadis itu, dengan kepunyaannya masing-masing, selalu saja berbagi satu sama lain.

Seperti cerita saat di pulau Yorioya.

x-x-x

Setelah melukai lengan Sonoko, para treasure hunter itu dengan tega menyuruh mereka berdua menyelam ke dalam air yang dihuni oleh sekitar empat atau lima ikan hiu.

Bau darah Sonoko tentu saja telah mengundang para karnivora itu mendekat. Dengan satu-satunya alat yang ada, Ran mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya itu dengan cara mengusir hiu-hiu itu menggunakan tabung oksigen yang hanya ada satu! Satu tabung oksigen itu telah menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana perjuangan Ran berbagi isi tabung itu untuk dirinya sendiri, Sonoko dan ikan-ikan lapar itu.

x-x-x

Dua gadis itu, dengan kelebihannya masing-masing, akan selalu saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Tergambar ketika Sonoko yang dibius terperangkap di sebuah mobil.

x-x-x

"Sonoko, bangunlah!" Ran menggedor-gedor kaca mobil yang kini sudah semakin mendekati jurang.

Sonoko sudah siuman, tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan sedikitpun untuk bangun. Dia masih lemah akibat pembiusan itu.

"Conan, menyingkirlah,"

Conan menurut. Masih tetap berlari, Ran mencengkeram erat atap mobil itu. Ia mengumpulkan kekuatan di kedua kakinya. Lalu,

"Hiaaattt...!!!"

PRANG!!

Kaca mobil itu hancur berkeping-keping akibat tendangan Ran. Secepat kilat ia membuka pintu mobil yang terkunci itu dan menarik Sonoko keluar dari mobil. Beruntung sekali dua gadis itu, mengingat beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu sudah terperosok begitu saja ke dalam jurang.

x-x-x

Dua gadis itu, dengan pribadinya masing-masing, mencoba untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain.

Persis ketika mereka terjebak di dalam mobil seorang pembunuh.

x-x-x

"Shinichi yang kau sebut barusan itu, detektif ya?"

"Ya begitulah,"

"Hebat kamu punya pacar detektif,"

"Bukan pacar kok,"

"Mereka sedang kasmaran," Sonoko membetulkan.

Ketika Ran dan Sonoko sedang bergurau, terdengar dering handphone berbunyi.

"I..itu kan handphone-ku," ujar Sonoko. "Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena akulah si pembunuh itu. Nah, bisa tolang beritahu alamat anak nakal bernama Shinichi itu?" laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaketnya.

Tak begitu jelas bagaimana detailnya, tiba-tiba saja mobil itu berhenti. Bumper depannya hancur menabrak pohon. Sedangkan supirnya, memiliki bekas tendangan Ran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya dan menyebabkan cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari hidungnya.

x-x-x

Dua gadis itu, dengan caranya masing-masing, selalu saling berusaha membuat senang satu sama lain.

Sonoko bukan Ran yang jago karate. Dia tidak sekuat Ran. Tapi, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk menyenangkan hati Ran.

x-x-x

"Baiklah, hampir tiba waktunya bapak naik panggung. Harap bapak segera bersi..." ucapannya terhenti saat Sonoko menoleh ke belakang. "...ap,"

"Ssstt...," Shinichi menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya. "Jangan keras-keras. Nanti ketahuan kalau aku menggantikan peran dokter itu. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia bertanya.

Sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Sonoko.

"Kau jangan berkata apa-apa. Begitu Ran selesai bicara langsung kau peluk saja dia. Setelah itu cium dia. Jangan bicara apapun sebelum itu. Mengerti?"

Shinichi mengangguk.

Di atas panggung, ia mengikuti perintah Sonoko –yang sebenarnya telah mengerjainya-. Ketika Shinichi memeluk Ran, Ran kebingungan –tentu saja, karena bukan seperti itu skenarionya-. Di balik tirai, Sonoko dengan penuh semangat, mengacung-acungkan kertas bertuliskan IKUTI SAJA JALAN CERITANYA.

x-x-x

_When this life break me down_

_You give your hand to me_

_You give your spirit to me_

_Always_

Dua gadis itu, dengan idenya masing-masing, selalu saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

Sonoko bukan Ran yang tegar. Tapi, dia punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat Ran bersemangat. Seperti pada kisah cinta pertama Shinichi.

x-x-x

Ran menunduk. Ada sedikit rasa perih di hatinya, setelah mendengarkan cerita dari kakak manager tim sepak bola di sekolahnya.

"Kau tahu Sonoko? Shinichi suka lemon pie," kata Ran saat Sonoko bertanya. "Ternyata, ada hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang Shinichi. Aku kalah," suaranya terdengar lemah dan agak bergetar.

Menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang gelisah, Sonoko mencoba menghibur sahabatnya yang masih saja menunudukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah Ran," Sonoko menepuk punggung temannya itu. "Siapa yang mau sama detektif gila misteri itu? Bersemangatlah," ujarnya menyeringai.

Ran pun tersenyum.

x-x-x

_Our smile is as warm as sunrise in the daybreak_

_Give some cheerful to whoever have see it_

_Our friendship is as beautiful as sunset in the twilight_

_Give some happiness to the other_

Dua gadis itu, memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ran bukan Sonoko yang penuh ide-ide usil. Begitu juga Sonoko. Dia bukan Ran yang kuat. Ran tetap Ran. Sonoko tetap Sonoko. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah dua gadis itu. Perbedaan itu justru menjadikan mereka sepasang sahabat sejati.

_Never we think the end of this way_

_We don't care about how long we have walk_

_Our hand will make this world so worth_

_'Cause we're friend, close friend_

_Now and forever_

Memang begitu seharusnya. Perbedaan bukanlah untuk diubah agar menjadi sama. Perbedaan bukan untuk dibandingkan dan menjadikannya sebagai jurang pemisah. Perbedaan juga bukan untuk digunakan sebagai perisai. Tapi, perbedaan itu dapat disatukan. Penyatuan perbedaan yang baik, pasti akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik juga. Tentu saja.

-OWARI-

Review akan sangat ditunggu.

Bagi yang merasa anggota SQ2erZ, harus wajib kudu mesti ngasih review. Apalagi Quinsi Vinsis n Hitsugaya Nina, awas kalo gak review. Pirates kutuk jadi kismis n jamur!! he..he..he..


End file.
